Una por otra
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Severeus tal vez no pudiera hacer lo que quisiera en sus actuales circunstancias, pero en ese momento, dichas circunstancias estaban resultando muy beneficiosas. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2019-2020]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, la trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso__**.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ debido a la naturaleza del reto, este fic es un WI?_

_El presente texto participa en el mini reto de diciembre de "La Copa de la Casa 2019–2020", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Una por otra. **

Para algo como esto, a Severus le habría encantado seguir siendo el de antes.

Como no podía ser, se conformaba con lo que había.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que mande llamar a nuestros amigos…?

—No son mis amigos.

—Ajá. ¿Quieres que llame a mis amigos por una corazonada?

Severus hizo una mueca de desdén, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Y date prisa, que no estaré aquí para siempre —añadió.

El otro asintió, con la misma mirada de dolor que de costumbre ante la frase (y otras que no venían al caso). A continuación, vio resplandecer llamas verdes en la chimenea de aquel despacho y se puso a esperar.

De hecho, pensó con sorna, él no ha hecho más que _esperar_ desde hacía años. Iba a señalarlo (de nuevo), solo para fastidiar al otro, pero entonces una especie de trueno proveniente de la chimenea lo alertó.

—Buenas noches. ¿Sigue por aquí?

—Sí. Déjenme contarles…

A medida que oía sus propias palabras, Severus agradeció que ninguna fuera omitida o cambiada. Por más que le fastidiara, debía admitir que Black no faltaba a su palabra, y más le valía, pues parte de la situación actual era culpa suya.

Le había llevado casi un año, desde aquella noche repleta de errores, el que reconociera qué tanto podía echarle en cara a Black y qué parte fue absolutamente culpa suya. Con su broma, Black lo había provocado y él cometió la estupidez de responder haciendo lo que le indicó. Solo por eso Lupin lo hirió tan gravemente y, por alguna jugarreta de la magia (de la licantropía, más que nada), no murió, pero tampoco vivía: fue víctima de un tipo de coma, del cual se libraba durante la luna llena… solo en espíritu y únicamente visible para unos pocos, entre los cuales estaba Black, para su infortunio.

Sin embargo, sus circunstancias malditamente extrañas poseían ciertos beneficios. En espíritu podía ir a donde quisiera como si empleara la Aparición, solo que sin los riesgos de la misma. Eso era útil, más ahora que Voldemort causaba tanto caos y muerte. La Orden del Fénix apenas se daba abasto, así que lo poco que obtenía era bien recibido por Black y sus inseparables amigos, a los cuales ahora podía _tolerar_.

Eso sí, jamás admitiría que esos tipos no le resultaban tan desagradables como antes, no cuando vio, poco después de desmayarse por el ataque de Lupin, que Potter _sinceramente_ intentó evitar la atrocidad y peleó espectacularmente con Black por ello (aunque luego se reconciliaran, sin que Severus comprendiera si Potter era demasiado noble o un poco idiota).

Por cierto, le sorprendió que solo estuvieran allí Potter, y Lily. Lupin, por obvias razones, no pudo esa noche, ¿pero Pettigrew?

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Lily, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—Habrá que ponerse a trabajar, entonces —indicó Potter, más pálido de lo que Severus lo viera alguna vez.

—Bien, Snape tiene un plan…

Sí, Black podía ser un idiota, pero él, Potter y Lily eran extremadamente inteligentes.

Voldemort no sabría quién lo burló.

* * *

_**Situación:**__ «James no llega a tiempo para detener a Snape en el Sauce Boxeador. Las consecuencias de ello.» [Formulada por Hitzuji]_

* * *

_Les doy la bienvenida a este fic, que en serio, no pregunten cómo demonios salió así, porque ni yo lo acabo de comprender (aunque no me quejo, no quedó tan mal)._

_Para este mes, debía escribirse una historia en base a la situación que dictara aquel que llegara enseguida de una. Como han podido leer, se me dio algo que, si bien es interesante, no estaba segura desde qué ángulo abordar, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias (que no dije mi protagonista rápido, vaya), Severus tuvo que narrar casi todo y pensé "no lo quiero muerto, pero la situación da para algo casi igual de horrible, así que veamos cómo lo tuerzo". Y claro, como en el mundo de la magia hay cosas igual o más extrañas, pues este Severus acaba comatoso y siendo un espíritu errante y muy libre solo en luna llena debido al ataque, por eso no pueden verlo todos, como a los fantasmas del castillo (teoricen todo lo que quieran por qué uno de quienes lo ve es Sirius, a ver si aciertan)._

_Esperando no haberles revuelto la cabeza con semejante fic (y que a Hitzuji le guste lo que resultó, aunque sea un poquito), me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos, si nada lo impide, en 2020._


End file.
